Tearful Pain
by k4it0u
Summary: Pain. Tears. Lust. Love. Lily Evans tells you her story of pain until she meets the Maurders and fall for all of them *they fall for her 2*. Then more horrors occur. Who will save her from death? WILL NOT CONTINUE
1. Painful Memory

Title: Tearful Pain  
  
Rating: R *just in case*  
  
Summary: This is a story of a 7th year head girl named Lily Evans otherwise known as a freak. Read as Lily tells her story about her life until someone finally noticed her after 7 years and befriends her but someone is trying to kill her. Who is the killer? Is it You-Know-Who? Or someone else?  
  
Author: Tears of Angels and Fairies  
  
Author's Note: Hiya~! Sorry that this story will probably bore you to death but I'll try to get some help from adults if every story I write becomes a big 0. Review so I can learn from good readers like you. Thanxz~!  
Chapter 1  
  
The train whistled as many students started entering to join their friends and waving good byes to their families,  
  
except one girl.  
  
The girl was a Head Girl and a beautiful one. She had a silky, fiery-red auburn hair that up to her slender shoulder, skin so smooth and pale, her body showing every curves she has which was enough to get an army of men with a snap of her finger, and so many more enchanting beauty of this mysterious girl.  
  
Her name was Lily Evans.  
  
Many would wonder why they never noticed her and would think she was a new student from another school.  
  
They are wrong.  
  
Lily was watching very carefully as many students entered the train and waited until she was sure every student was in the train. Then she got on the train.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
Hello, my name is Lily Evans or a shadow to anyone who cares.  
  
Nobody does.  
  
I hate life.  
  
Why did everything and everyone I love pass on?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!," screamed a girl happily as her hugged her dad's leg lovingly. "Petunia is taking me to Wonderland!! Can I go? Can I? Please?"  
  
Mr. Andrew Evans laughed and kissed his daughter's cheek. "You may go."  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you!! I love you daddy!," cried Lily Evans when she was 6 years old. "Petunia! Petunia! Let's go!"  
  
Petunia laughed as Lily wished she would be one day be beautiful like her sister Petunia.  
  
Petunia was a very beautiful girl at the age of 15 and could almost be mistaken as an adult. Petunia was a natural beauty with midnight-black hair and natural curls at the end of her hair, skin so tender, body anyone would crave for, and heart so pure you will never find another like her.  
  
Petunia carried Lily on her back as Andrew Evans handed Petunia money and kissed both daughter's cheek. "Remember to come back before dinner my babies."  
  
Lily waved as her mother, Maria Evans kissed her husband and felt that they will always be a happy family.  
  
They had so much fun at Wonderland and soon it was time to go back.  
  
As they walked back, Petunia and Lily felt something different so they quickly ran back to their house.  
  
Their mom and dad were crying and they shouted as Petunia and Lily came closer. "Run my babies, run!"  
  
Lily and Petunia quickly ran, not knowing where to go when suddenly a shadow stepped up to them.  
  
"Hello children." 


	2. A Single Rose

Chapter 2 continuation of flashback  
  
Petunia grabbed Lily as the black figure walked toward them.  
  
"Get away from here!," cried Petunia as the hooded figure grabbed both Petunia and Lily harshly. "Why are you here anyways you black-assed bastard!!"  
  
The figure laughed and the girls both felt the chilling sensation of evil but both stood on their feet even though all they wanted to do was run from him.  
  
Suddenly, the figure pushed Lily away from Petunia and without any care, ripped Petunia's clothe off.  
  
Petunia cried out in surprise but started to weep as he gave attention to every skin on her naked figure.  
  
Without any minute to spare, he entered her still-virgin body and raped her.  
  
And Lily was there to witness this.  
  
1 Hour Later Petunia was lying in the gutter, bare-naked and if anyone checked if she was alive, she was already gone from Earth but gave the last blessing to Lily before death came to take Petunia away.  
  
Andrew and Maria Evans were in the burned-down house in each other's arms.  
  
Lily.  
  
She cried as she looked through the burned-down house to find items she would keep to remember her family.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Lily, face wet from tears, looked down to find a family picture of her hugging her mother and father while Petunia was kissing Lily's cheek.  
  
Her last memory of her family together  
  
Alive.  
  
Next Day Lily sighed as she walked up the stairs to her new family and before she entered the house, Lily swore her life she will get revenge on her family's murder.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
End Flashback "Um.Miss?"  
  
Lily came out of her dark memory and turned around to see a little girl pulling her robe.  
  
Lily smiled and asked in her beautiful voice, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
The little girl handed Lily a single rose and said shyly, "I wanted to give you this rose because you looked a little lonely."  
  
Lily felt the tears come before her eyes but held it in and said happily, "Thank you, you are very kind."  
  
The little girl giggled and ran back to her friends while Lily watched the little girl smile at her friends.  
  
Soon after, Lily entered the Perfect's Section and started to read *The Hobbits* until someone entered.  
  
"Well, hello there." 


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter 3  
  
Lily looked up from her book and found herself looking at four mischievous boys looking at her interestingly.  
  
The Marauders.  
  
The Marauders were known as the number one pranksters and hottest guy group made up with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
James Potter, otherwise known as Prongs, was the number one wanted guy in Hogwarts. James was 6'6 hottie with tanned muscular body that has many ripen abs almost every girl will kill to touch. With his unruly almost- spiked up midnight black hair, glasses that seals his chocolate brown eyes, and prankster/sweet personality, James Potter is known as the dangerously sexy but sweet male.  
  
Sirius Black, otherwise known as Padfoot and James' best friend, was 6'7 and almost a split image of James except some differences. Sirius has sea blue eyes with his charcoal black hair tied back with a simple short ponytail, pierced cross on his left ear, and would play along with some girls. He was known as the gangster/prankster male with a humorous attitude.  
  
Remus Lupin, known as Moony and another of James' friend, was already different from his other two friends Sirius and James. Already 6'5, Remus has spiked-up sandy-brown hair with friendly sky-blue eyes, good body, and charmingly sweet personality, was known as charmingly sweet male with an little pranky side too.  
  
And lastly, Peter Pettigrew, known as Wormtail and James' friend, has grown up to 6'4 and had real nice body, with baby-blue eyes, skin soft like a baby's, and spiked chocolate-brown hair would have made him the four most- wanted male in Hogwarts.  
  
The four boys grinned at Lily and suddenly sat near her with Remus next to Lily, Sirius and James across from her, and James sitting the seat next to Remus.  
  
"Hello James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter," said Lily while the guys smiled back at her.  
  
"Did anyone ever told you that you look hot?," said Peter while looking at Lily's legs.  
  
Lily smiled. "No, they never did."  
  
"Then they are a real dumbass. Dam, you can rise the devil from hell!," Sirius added in while thinking something kinky.  
  
Lily blushed a deep, red color while covering her face with her book.  
  
"Aw, you don't have to hide your face to us. We would really like to see you blush without hiding your angelic face," commented James teasingly.  
  
"Don't mind them," whispered Remus in Lily's ears.  
  
Lily smiled at Remus while Remus got looks from the other three.  
  
Suddenly, someone entered the Perfect's Room and smiled at Lily.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lucius Malfoy." 


	4. Jealous Boys

Chapter 4  
  
The Marauders snorted while Lily smiled and said hi to Luicius.  
  
Luicious kissed Lily's hand tenderly, "You must be an angel who came to us."  
  
Lily smiled, "Why, thank you Luicious. That's really sweet of you."  
  
"Oh yeah, may I ask you your name love?," jumped in Sirius, getting jealous of all the attention Lily is giving Luicius.  
  
Lily laughed, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you my name. So sorry. My name is Lily Evans."  
  
"A name perfect for a angel," said Remus, admiring her kind characteristics.  
  
"So true Remus," James said while wishing Luicious could leave Lily alone.  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful blonde came in, looking madly at Luicius. "Luicius darling, aren't you suppose to be with me?"  
  
Luicius looked at the blonde without care, "Narisicca honey, I know I am late but I just wanted to meet the Head Girl."  
  
Narisicca looked like she was going to slap Luicius but she just pointed the finger at him and left huffily.  
  
Luicius nodded his head sideways, "Sorry my Lily, but I must go now."  
  
Lily smiled, "That's okay Luicius."  
  
As soon as Luicius left, the four Marauders started talking again.  
  
"Lily Flower, do u fancy Luicius?," asked a jealous Peter.  
  
Lily laughed, "Peter, I fancy him as a friend, not a lover yet."  
  
Suddenly, James jumped up and whispered in his friend's ears.  
  
All four nodded their heads and turned to look at Lily.  
  
"Lily Flower, do you want to be one of the Marauders?," asked James hopefully.  
  
Lily stopped.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
I fancied the boys a lot and I had felt after 11 years, happiness.  
  
Until James asked if I wanted to be a Marauder.  
  
I froze on my spot and thought if I should say yes or no.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked nervous but they waited.  
  
Then I answered   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I will be a Marauder." 


	5. Late

Chapter 5  
  
Lily woke up with a start and felt weight on both her shoulders and lap.  
  
Lily smiled as Sirius and James snuggled closer to her as Remus yawned while still laying his head on her lap.  
  
Remus suddenly looked up at Lily and jumped up blushing while in contact, woke both Sirius and James.  
  
Lily giggled. "Remus, you didn't have to jump and blush that much because you slept on my lap."  
  
Sirius and James looked at the tomato-looking Remus jealously.  
  
"You two, James and Sirius, don't look at poor Remus like that. You both fell asleep on my shoulders.," Lily teased at James and Sirius who in return, blushed but laughed.  
  
"Um.excuse me but shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?," asked Peter in a confused voice.  
  
"Oh shit!!!," cried out James and Lily at the same time while grabbing their friend's hand.  
  
  
  
To anyone who watched, they saw a red haired girl and blacked hair boy running in with three boys being dragged in on their bottoms.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbordore laughed silently while he watched Lily and James rush in the Great Hall in a rush, dragging in Sirius, Remus, and Peter looking confused.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
I quickly sat near the closest seat available while James and the others slowly moved to the empty seats next to mine.  
  
Many girls had glared draggers at me.  
  
I don't give fuck.  
  
At least I have friends now.  
  
I hope.  
  
James' P.O.V.  
  
Lily.  
  
She was different from other girls I have gone out with and slept with.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter seemed to like her.  
  
I glared at every guy who wolf-whistled at her or even winked at her.  
  
After dinner at the Great Hall, I walked up with my friends including Lily.  
  
It was great,  
  
Until Lucius and Snape blocked our way. 


	6. Hugs

Chapter 6  
  
Lily ran toward Lucius and hugged the surprised Lucius while she felt jealously thicken the air.  
  
Lucius smiled and pulled her closer to him, trying not to think something naughty.  
  
Lily then looked at a handsome boy next to Lucius curiously.  
  
"Lucius," Lily watched as the boy blushed because of her staring, "who's your friend?"  
  
Lucius slowly unwrapped his arms around her. "This is my friend Severus Snape. Severus, this is Lily Evans."  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't help but notice Lucius trying not to get into my uniform, which I was pretty much amused.  
  
I don't know why but when I saw Lucius, I felt that I should give him a hug which token him by surprised.  
  
Oh god.  
  
I looked at Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James.  
  
Oh uh.  
  
They looked ready to kill Lucius and Severus.  
  
So I let go of Lucius. *Lucius looked disappointed*  
  
Gave a hug to Severus. *Blushing more than ever*  
  
Then gave a hug to Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James.  
  
Yes.  
  
Safe.  
  
But I couldn't help but felt my heart beat faster when I hugged the Marauders.  
  
Remus' P.O.V.  
  
I love her strawberry smell as I hugged her but then I love everything about her.  
  
But something was different.  
  
Yeah, many girls hugged me a lot but Lily's was different.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Am I in love with Lily? 


	7. Dream

Chapter 7  
  
Laughter filled the calm wind with the fear of death.  
  
Lily tried to run but her leg was trapped under many rocks that have fallen from above.  
  
Lily tried to pull out her leg but not one boulder will let go of her leg.  
  
Lily froze.  
  
A dark figure suddenly appeared near the tree she was before sleeping under.  
  
Lily felt the shivers run down her spine as the figure let out a cruel laughter of pure hate.  
  
"Oh please," Lily cried out in panic, "don't hurt anyone else!!!!!"  
  
The figure slowly floated toward her without heeding Lily's plea.  
  
Lily waited to die as the figure slowly took out a blooded dragger.  
  
Suddenly, the figure cried out the most horrifying scream as if calling on something.  
  
Lily looked up.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Lily screamed as she saw her new found friends being tortured with whips, leathers, draggers, knifes, and many more dangerous items.  
  
Slowly, tears began to fall down her pale cheeks.  
  
The leader noticed her tears and motioned the others to stop torturing.  
  
Lily screamed as the leader took out a shining sword and pointed at her friends.  
  
The leader bought his sword above James' blooded face.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter shouted out but gotten beaten up until they couldn't make any noise.  
  
Lily watched while tears fell down like waterfalls.  
  
The others whispered in fearful tone kill him kill him until it was the chant of death.  
  
James watched his friends until he laid his eyes on Lily.  
  
James smiled at the crying Lily.  
  
Lily weakly smiled back half-heartedly.  
  
Before the sword landed on James, the boulders feel off Lily's leg and Lily ran as fast as she can to James.  
  
She put herself onto James' body.  
  
She felt pain near her shoulder.  
  
Then darkness binded her. 


	8. Snake

Chapter 8  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
I screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and the Marauders rushed in with worried faces.  
  
I whimpered a little when I remember them getting beat up, badly.  
  
"Lilykins, are you okay?," asked Sirius while rubbing my back.  
  
"Y-yea Sirius," I answered back weakly.  
  
Remus then gave me a steaming cup of hot chocolate while handing some to the others.  
  
I smiled. Remus was so sweet.  
  
We laughed while sipping up the chocolate.  
  
"Lily," James suddenly said in a worried tone. "What was your dream about?"  
  
Silence.  
  
They looked at me.  
  
I started to whimper again at the thought of the horrifying screams from my friends.  
  
Everyone froze as we heard something.  
  
Tap tap tap.  
  
James and Sirius took out their wand, pointing the aim at the door.  
  
Peter muttered a spell that locked the door from the outside.  
  
Remus holded me in his arms, afraid of me being feared.  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
The door crashed down into a helpless heap.  
  
James and Sirius pointed their wands dangerously at the figure standing there.  
  
We screamed.  
  
Standing there instead was the most horrifying snake anyone has ever seen.  
  
And it wasn't happy.  
  
There was a uncomfortable tension in the air while we waited.  
  
The snake looked at each of us carefully.  
  
Until it found its prey.  
  
Nobody couldn't do anything for the snake quickly grab my tiny waist and then darkness blinded me. 


	9. Death

Chapter 9  
  
Sirius' P.O.V.  
  
Nobody knew where Lily was.  
  
Shit and double shit!  
  
I fucking hate myself for not thinking that snake will take Lily.  
  
Lily.  
  
God I miss her like fucking hell.  
  
James, Remus, and Peter are already trying to make a plan.  
  
"Okay, we should check in the forest because there is a chance she got taken there," said James, looking a little far away.  
  
"James, we should maybe check the whole school just in case," Remus said softly.  
  
"Yeah, she could be here in school," Peter annoyingly said.  
  
Then I stood up and started moving toward the Library.  
  
"Where are you going Siri?" asked James suspiciously.  
  
I sighed. "Going to the Library."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
As soon as I got out, I quickly ran to the library, not knowing why I am going there.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Is there suppose to be liquid on the floor?  
  
Especially liquid that looks like blood?  
  
James' P.O.V.  
  
I have to save Lily.  
  
I can't wait any long.  
  
I was alone because Peter left to go to the kitchen while Remus went to sleep because the full moon was coming sooner.  
  
Suddenly Sirius came back looking very, I mean, very pale.  
  
I quickly caught Sirius before he fell. "What happened?!?"  
  
"Blood."  
  
"Blood?" I answered confused.  
  
Sirius became paler. "Blood on the floor near the library."  
  
"Didn't you tell the teacher about the blood?" I said quickly.  
  
Sirius looked almost if he was about to cry. "Someone was d-d-d-"  
  
"Oh, just say it!" I snapped impatiently.  
  
"Someone was dead!!" Sirius finally yelled out.  
  
"Who was dead?" I asked, afraid that it might be Lily.  
  
Sirius slowly took my hand and led me to the place.  
  
Blood.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
I screamed as I saw who was killed.  
  
Peter.  
  
As I looked up to the wall, I noticed writing on the wall.  
  
Blood.  
  
I fainted when I read the message.  
  
1 DOWN, 3 TO GO. 1 GIRL, DOOMED TO LIVE. I AM ALWAYS WATCHING. 


	10. Scream

Rewritten Chapter 11 (don't mind the real chapter 11-13 bc I changed them)  
  
"Lily dear, wake up," a soft male's voice whispered into Lily's ear as she moaned and turned around to feel a mint-like breath breathing on her face.  
  
Lily quickly opened her eyes as she gasped and got up to see a cloaked figure kneeling before her.  
  
"You have finally awaken," the same soft man's voice was heard from under the cloak with a hint of something she remembers but can quite touch it.  
  
"Lily Evans, my lord wants you to be his," he said through the tense air that lasted for a few minutes. "You will go to his room after your lessons."  
  
'What the hell is he talking about? What lessons? Where the fuck am I?' Lily thought and was really confused when the cloaked man suddenly pulled her up and kissed her roughly.  
  
"S-s-s-s-s-stop!!!!" Lily cried out in the bare room, trying to pull off the cloaked man but he was too strong. "Help........."  
  
After a few minutes, the man backed away from Lily and smirked, not showing his face still. "Not bad for a virgin lips."  
  
"Why did you fucking kiss me y-y-you freak!!!" Lily trembled and tried to act brave.  
  
"You still have some Gryffindor pride in your blood," he smirked and slowly took off his cloak.  
  
Lily gasped. "P-P-P-P-Peter?"  
  
The man smirked. "Do I really look like that Peter Pettigrew? Honestly, you should know that he died."  
  
Lily looked at a man at pure horror. "How do you know??!!?!?"  
  
"I killed him," the soft voice turned into a blood chilling coldness.  
  
Lily's mind went faster than ever, racing her heart. "Then who are you?"  
  
The man looking like innocent Peter walked closer to Lily and held her chin up so she will see that he has no pupil shown in the deep blue eyes.  
  
"I am Michael, the lost spirit who died from my mother pushing me into my death," he harshly whispered as for a spilt second Lily saw a familiar Peter inside this monster of a spirit.  
  
"Who's the lord and why does he want me?" Lily spitted out coldly, trying to prove she's stronger than she looks.  
  
"Trying to be braver than your weak self I see bitch," Andrew whispered as he raised his hand and touched Lily's face.  
  
Lily winced and looked at him angrily. "I am no fucking bitch."  
  
He chuckled. "My lord is someone you know dearly."  
  
Lily looked up to see a handsome man instead of Michael.  
  
"Remember me my dear Lily?" the handsome voice purred.  
  
Not knowing anything like him, she shook her head.  
  
He chuckled. "Tom Riddles at your service." 


	11. Kiss & Bite

Chapter 11  
  
A cloaked figure walked toward Lily like a shadow.  
  
Lily shivered.  
  
The figure slowly took off his hood.  
  
Peter.  
  
"Peter!" Lily happily laughed.  
  
Peter looked at her and sneered. "Don't you know bitch, that your friend Peter had died?"  
  
Lily silenced and laughed weakly. "Don't be joking Peter.you are alive."  
  
Peter laughed a cruel laugh that froze Lily's blood. "For a smartass bitch like you, you don't know that if I am one of those beings that lives by using a dead human body?"  
  
Lily looked at Peter horrified.  
  
"Oh my, I forgot to give you my name. How silly of me to forget. My name is known as Antonio."  
  
Lily slowly got up and walked toward Antonio.  
  
Antonio smiled and muttered a spell.  
  
Lily was now wearing a grown of everwood green that showed every curves in her body and where there is suppose to be a line connecting the dress on the side is a cut up barely covering her legs.  
  
She looked at him angrily and slapped him hard.  
  
"I was just walking up to you so I can kick your slimy ass fucking bastard," Lily spat out.  
  
Antonio grinned and pushed Lily into the wall hard.  
  
Lily groaned in pain but soon trying to run from Antonio as he started attacking her neck.  
  
Lily squirmed and moaned as Antonio touched a very sensitive spot near where the neck and chest meets.  
  
Lily soon fainted after a hint of red in her eyes after she felt Antonio's teeth prick through enough so he could put in the potion.  
  
"Good Night My Lily flower."  
  
Last thing Lily remembered was her friends until darkness took her. 


	12. Sedutive Kiss

Chapter 12  
  
James walked around the lake, thinking about Lily and Peter. 'Poor Lily. Poor Peter.'  
  
Suddenly, James was knocked down flat on his arse with a girl on top of him.  
  
James looked up and almost dropped his jaws in surprise.  
  
There on him was Lily looking more beautiful than ever, smiling at him. "Hi James."  
  
James smiled back, not noticing the dark sense covering Lily.  
  
Lily pulled James up and put her hand on his chest. "Oh James, how much do you love me?"  
  
James gulped. 'Damn she looks so horny and innocent at the same time.'  
  
Lily smirked secretly to herself as her eyes glowed blood red for a split second.  
  
"James," Lily as innocently while pulling him to the grass with her, "tell me please?"  
  
James blushed. "A-a-a-a-lot."  
  
Lily suddenly kissed James into a deep, passionable kiss that James happily enjoyed.  
  
'What a total idiot but he is a good kisser,' Lily thought. 'But my master is better.'  
  
While James was kissing Lily, a cloaked figure was watching them from the forest and smiled as the girl secretly blew a kiss at him.  
  
"James Potter will finally fall and his flower will be mine," the figure laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Lily stopped kissing James. "James, let's go inside."  
  
James nodded. 'Anything for you Lily.' 


	13. I Hate You

Chapter 13  
  
Lily licked Sirius' lower lips and smiled sexily when Sirius looked at Lily hungrily.  
  
"Lily," Sirius moaned as Lily slowly bit him in the sensitive spot.  
  
Lily pulled Sirius from the broom closet and pulled him into her room.  
  
As Lily started to take off her clothes, a sudden headache had appeared as she remembered what she did to James.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
James looked into Lily's emerald green eyes wincing in pain at first when he entered her.  
  
Lily moaned as James slowing started to move inside her, faster each time.  
  
Before he climaxed himself into her, Lily whispered into his ears something that broke down the happiness of the moment.  
  
After they climaxed, Lily kissed him.  
  
James looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I love you Lily."  
  
Lily snorted. "Darling, you don't know who this is."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
James sat in the common room, sulking as he remembered what she said before they blew.  
  
"I hate you my love." 


End file.
